


One Last Favor

by kaicravessugarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, IRLS DO NOT LOOK, Multi, tino i swear to fucking god do not fucking open this i will kill you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicravessugarr/pseuds/kaicravessugarr
Summary: Yasuhiro's escaped the killing game, however he has one final task to complete before he can move on.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo (mentioned)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66





	One Last Favor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mezzybaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezzybaby/gifts), [multidimensionalcon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multidimensionalcon/gifts), [I_Otaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/gifts), [NoviaBlast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoviaBlast/gifts).



> Shoutout to @Mezzybaby for the title.
> 
> I teared up writing this.
> 
> Have fun!!

“Hey buddy.”

Even though it’s silent, he can still feel a response, it’s the only thing keeping him from breaking right now.

“Remember how I told you we’d make a grave for Mondo once we got out of there, I stuck to it!! Just like I promised!!”

There’s a pause.

“I didn’t think i’d be alone for it, though, but shit—stuff happens right?”

He takes off his jacket, laying it on the ground before sitting on top of it, setting the bouquet besides him.

“I’m sorry things couldn’t be different kid, I,” He intakes a breath, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. “You deserved so much better, you were a good kid ya know? You had a good heart, we were all just...really unlucky huh.”

He brushes some dust off the stone, running a finger over the engravings.

“Im really sorry, Taka,” He mutters out, pinching wiping at his eyes as tears fell. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to be sad but, I can’t help it you know? I miss you all so much, you were all so young and you all had so much to live for and it’s not fair—“

His final bit of fight slips away, choking out a loud sob, bringing his knees to his chest as he wept.

A rush of warmth suddenly engulfed him, like someone had come up behind him and hugged him. He flinches, turning, ready to attack whatever surprised him, only to be met with empty air.

“Oh,” He mutters, turning back and taking his seat again. “I guess you were returning the favor?”

He gets no response, but it still feels like someone’s listening.

“You know, i’m sad, and I think i’m going to he sad for a while, but at the very least i’m glad you’re with him now,” He thinks back to the days the spent, Taka curled into his side as he sobbed himself to sleep, Hiro brushing his fingers through his hair in an attempt at some form of comfort. “I hated seeing you so upset, you were the last one who deserved it.”

There isn’t much left to say after that, tears still falling from the emotions of it all. He thinks back to the killing game and all the deaths, the way a piece of him broke every time he watched someone be pulled away by a chain or stumbled upon a corpse of someone he’d seen smiling not hours earlier.

He thinks back to Taka’s death, the way his eyes widened and heart sank as Naegi went through the details of what happened, revealing to him the fate of his friend. He remembers how he held himself through the trial and recovery of being framed, disappearing into his room just to break down in tears, curling in on himself as he fell asleep to the force of his cries.

It’s gotten easier, yeah, but the pain is still there, and here now more than ever it’s present, a dull ache of what was once a more upfront pain.

“I, I want— I think i’ll be okay,” He begins, finally laying the bouquet he’d brought, an arrangement of white roses with a single red one in the middle, identical to the one he’d left at Mondo’s. “It helps not being alone but I can’t help but wish things were different.”

Another moment of silence, the suns going down, he should leave soon.

“Just, know you won’t haveta worry about me, if it means anything, I have people just like you had me.”

He stands, fixing the arrangement and lifting his jacket off the grass.

“I love you Taka, rest easy, okay?”

He walks away in silence, a burst of warmth in his heart.

I’m going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Short n sweet, just like me. Jk im an angsty BITCH


End file.
